1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to means for determining a location for a body, such as a golf ball, in flight. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a video system, comprising a pair of video cameras and computer, which is used to determine the location of a body, such as the golf ball, which is in flight and the location of the body when its flight is completed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When playing golf, amateur golfers will occasionally strike a golf ball and miss hit the golf ball which will often result in the golf ball landing in rough terrain such as high grass or a wooded area at a considerable distance from the golfer. This may result in the golfer being unable to locate the golf ball which will necessitate penalty shots to the golfer's score and the loss of a golf ball. Since a golfer who is not skilled at the game of golf may lose several golf balls during an eighteen hole round of golf and golf balls are relatively expensive it is desirable to provide a system to estimate the probable location of a lost golf ball in rough terrain.
In addition, the time the golfer spends looking for the lost golf ball will often result in delays for other golfers playing behind the golfer with the lost golf ball. Since golf courses are generally crowded this type of delay may result in some golfers being unable to complete their round of golf or even start their round of golf.